Nightfall The Dust Bunny Way
by DustBunnyFromTheLostCities
Summary: This story takes place after Lodestar, because I know we all can't wait for Nightfall! Anyway, I think you get the gist. This might be really cruddy, but I have no idea. I have no updating schedule. Please review so I know if I should do anything different. Warning: I randomly love to hurt the charecters in my stories as much as possible. Just saying!
1. Amy?

**Hey, this is Dust Bunny! This will be my first fanfic, so don't rant on me if something is wrong. There will be spoilers in this for the other books (I think) so… yah. This is my version of Nightfall, so this will not be a book one day. The Keeper Of The Lost Cities series is owned by Shannon Messenger and so are the characters. I don't like to make new characters, but I might. This goes right from the point where Lodestar ends. (Sofitz)?**

 **Fitz's POV**

I noticed Sophie way before Keefe did. Keefe was studying the girl, who I think is Sophie's sister, with a very odd look. The girl looked very scared and confused. Had Sophie said Amy? That's a really odd name for an elf. Wait. She's human. Not an Elf. Well, that's what Keefe was looking at. But I was looking at Sophie.

I could see quite clearly that she was not ok. She was ashen pale, with her eyes fixed on something in the distance. Her body was as rigid as iceberg, which was definitely not normal for a girl like Sophie.

She started swaying, and I knew immediately that she was going to collapse. With a little bit of an anxious sigh, I quickly came forward to catch her. When she fell, I scooped her up so that she didn't touch the ground. Then I turned back to Keefe and the girl.

"I… uh…" the girl stuttered. Then Keefe started on the questions.

"Who are you? Are you human? Do you live here? What do you know about the Neverseen? How do you know Sophie?" he managed to say before I got a word in.

"Um, Keefe? Maybe this is not the best idea… or place to talk." I said quietly.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Shure." he said.

"Great! Because we should probably get Sophie to Elwin. Like, now?" I replied. He then noticed Sophie in my arms, her head hanging limply at her side.

"Yeah, we should go. Alden is probably waiting for us." Keefe said. "But… what do we do with her?" he asked, gesturing towards Amy. "Can we bring her? I thought no humans were allowed in the Lost Cities."

"We might as well. We can't just leave her here, the Neverseen will come after her! And what else can we do with her? We obviously can't keep her mind manipulated for long, so we can't just relocate her."

He could hear the crazy human thoughts pounding against his mental barriers when he tried. They were super freaked out.

" _What? How do they know my sister? What do they want from me? What do they mean by recocate?"_

It was all in English, so it was a bit hard to translate.

"Let's go find Alden. Then he can deal with this mess." Keefe decided.

Keefe and I started to leave, but then I noticed that Amy was frozen in place.

"Hey," I said, pausing and letting Keefe go ahead. "Are you coming?"

The girl hesitated for a second, then slowly walked in front of me and out if the house.

The first thing I noticed was Alden rushing over to Keefe. Then seeing me with Sophie. He whipped out his imparter, to call Elwin, I figured. He and Keefe then rushed over to me. I set Sophie down on the grass, and all three of us kneeled down next to her. Then I realised that someone was missing.

"Where did Amy go?" I asked. We waited a second, and then she came out from behind one of the decorative potted mini-trees that lined the yard.

Alden look turned to confusion. "Who is that?" he said.

"Sophie's little sister. Her name is… well, it should be Amy." I replied.

"Should be?"

"After she was relocated, didn't she get a new name and identity? I don't know which one she goes by anymore."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Come here!" he said, gesturing to Amy.

She slowly walked towards us, looking us up and down as if we were going to attack her.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she said with her odd accent. I could tell she was one of "popular" kids in the forbidden city schools. She talked with a sense of fake importance, and she was wearing what I figured was "cool" to humans. She had her hands on her hips, and she was wearing so much makeup she looked like a plastic doll.

"Um, hi. I…" I started, but my dad interrupted me.

"Fitz, now is not the time for introductions. I already called Elwin, and he should be here soon. We can all talk later."

"Oh. Well…" and then there was a flash of light and Elwin was there, peering at Sophie with his funny glasses, and sedating her for good measure. And as we all know, Elwin wanted to check everyone else, too. Keefe and Alden passed the test, and he chose to deal with Amy when we get back. But when he came to me, he looked oddly concerned.

"What?" I asked, confused at what was wrong. I was pretty sure I was fine, even if I was a bit shocked at our situation.

"Fitz, you are really, really traumatized! Maybe I should sedate you, too."

Even though I felt fine, I decided to let myself be sedated. Maybe I really was traumatized, and I just couldn't tell? Still, the next thing I saw was blackness. But inside the blackness that was my own mind, I felt something else. Another presence that I had never noticed before now. And it felt oddly normal, like it had always been there. But it hadn't.


	2. The Rath Of Biana

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to write the first chapter, but at the end of the year the teachers think it is ok to give us 6 hours of homework a day. I will try to be better at that now that I don't have any more homework. (Mini celebration!)Thank you Azalia, Waves-Of-Writing, TEAM SOPHIE, and Bookwyrm for reviewing! Your comments really motivated me!**

 **Fitz's POV**

I woke up the next day around noon, and it was raining like there was no tomorrow. My head hurt a bit, but I was fully rested. It was Tuesday, so I had school today. I silently got up and ready for school. I was ready 10 minutes later, and I went down for breakfast.

"Fitz!" I heard my dad say. And as I turned around and saw his worried face, I remembered what had happened last night. "Why are you down down here?"

"Its Tuesday! Don't I have school?"

"It's 5:00 in the morning! You don't have school for another 3 hours!"

"I don't?"

"You don't, though I suppose mom your could wake up Biana, Sophie, and Amy and you guys could go eat breakfast now." he said casually.

"Sophie and Amy are here?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, right! After Elwin healed Sophie and Amy, Biana was _begging_ for a girls sleepover. Whatever Elwin gave you must have been pretty strong, because you were out all night."

"Well, ok."

"Oh! I almost forgot. They were playing a new game Biana invented. It was called "Willing get a makeover or get punished. The punishment was getting a makeover." He gave a little laugh.

I smiled. "Did they survive?"

"Amy did fine. But Sophie is something out of a horror film… or at least, in your opinion she will be!"

"What did Biana do to her? Dress her up like a zombie gremlin or something?" I said, trying to think of what Biana had done now.

"You'll have to find out for yourself. Biana made me promise not to tell you. But she has to look how she looks all week, so even if she avoids you now, you will at least get to see during your telepathy lesson."

I smirked. "Can't wait!"

…

When I got down to breakfast, Biana and Amy were already there in there Foxfire uniforms. Apparently dad had gotten one for Amy last night, and she was going to go to Foxfire with us. . They were laughing and talking about fashion like they were old friends, though Amy looked a little out of place. Biana was using some device to translate what Amy was saying. However, Sophie was nowhere to be seen.

Biana smiled. "Hi, Fitzy! Where have you been? We've been here for an hour." she said, clearly exaggerating.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat down. "Whatever, Biana. Where's Sophie?"

She gave me an evil grin. "Hiding. From you." she paused, then looked over her shoulder and hollered, "Ooooooh, Soophieee! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"NO!" a voice yelled from the hallway. "You made me look like this, you little monster! You aren't suffering, so I won't either! You can't make me come out!"

"Sophie, you know you have school soon. You can't hide forever!" Biana called back.

"But I can hide as long as possible!"

Biana sighed. "See? There is no reasoning with her."

"Sophie? You know we have telepathy today, right?" I called, just making sure she knew.

There was a long pause. Then came her reply.

"Fitz, you know that I memorised my whole year's worth of lessons. I don't need you guys to tell me."

"Well, ok, but you will have to come out eventually. Biana is right. You can't hide forever!"

"Whatever."

My mom got served breakfast, and we all started eating.

"So, Amy is going to Foxfire with us now? Did we get approval?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is going to be a level 1 so she can catch up with the curriculum. Bex will show her around. She is going to get a translator so she can understand what Amy is saying."

"Ok!" I said.

"Kids! It's time for school!" Della called.

"Ok, mom!" Biana called. "Sophie! Come on! it's time for school!"

"I'm going to teleport! Go without me!" she called back.

"Get used to it, Sophie! You have all week to look like that. Everyone will eventually see you. Heck, be proud of it! I don't care! But you have to keep it on." Biana finished. It was true, she did have all week, and everyone would eventually see her.

Amy, Biana, and I headed to the leap master, where I said, "Foxfire!" then with Amy holding tightly to Biana's hand, we were swept into the light and away.

…...….

My day was pretty normal, all the way up to the end of lunchtime. I was heading up to my telepathy lesson with Sophie, when I happened to pass her locker. It was a very strange sight. It appeared to be stuffed full of notes, all of them slightly glittery. But I wasn't nosy, so I kept moving. I would learn the story in later telepathy.

By the time I had gotten to the telepathy room door, I had prepared myself for the worst. I knew Sophie hated fancy stuff that made her look really cute, but… what was I saying? I shook that thought out of my head and pushed open the door.

Sophie was already there, slumped down in her chair with her hair hiding her face. But I didn't need to see her face to know what Biana had done to her.

And boy, was it crazy.

 **Haha, sorry for not telling you! But I am cruel that way. I like to make cliffhangers, but I hate to read them. BTW, I put a pole up so you guys can vote on the best KOTLC paring for Sophie. You know I have my vote for Fitz, (and only Fitz!) but I want to see what you guys think.**

 **~Dust Bunny**


End file.
